


Broken and lost

by mtheskye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtheskye/pseuds/mtheskye
Summary: It's been a long time since the decimation or the snapenning. Everyone has lost someone they cared about or loved. However Steve Rogers lost the most out of the bunch.....





	Broken and lost

After all that has happened I just have one question...

Why me?

As I look at the shield, my shield, I just wonder why me?

Why must this keep happening to me?

Why do I keep losing everyone I love or care about?

After all I have done to protect him, he's gone.

Bucky

I lost him one too many times.

First he fell off a moving train. I could've saved him if I just reached further. It was all my fault. What kind of friend am I??? I just let my friend fall.

Second time, I can't even begin to express how I felt when I saw him. My own friend, my own brother, tried to kill me. That's when I realized that Bucky was gone. The Bucky I grew up with, who had my back when I got into many fights, that Bucky was gone. And in his place, the winter soldier.

During the mess with the sokovia accords , I finally found him. Well Sam did. When I looked into his eyes I saw that the Bucky I knew was still in there. Somewhere.

After the whole fight with Tony, Buck said that he couldn't trust his head anymore. That he must go under again. Deep down I really wanted to help him, I wanted to help him to get through all of this but for some reason I didn't say anything. I just stood there, watched my friend get frozen and didn't say anything.

Then the snap.. Oh god... How many people have we lost. Half the team....

Then there's Sam. He didn't deserve this. It's because of me that he's gone. It's because I involved him in all of this. He supported me when my best friend was gone and even helped my find him. He did so much for me and what did I give him in return??? Death....

Wanda was like a daughter to me. She was just a kid who has been through too much. She lost her parents, her brother and her lover. More than me, more than anyone on the team, she deserved better. She did so much for the world even though the world did so much to her. She kept giving up her chances to live normally despite the world taking so much from her. Everyone saw her as a monster but really she's just a person who has gone through a lot.

Although I lost everything I at least have a part of me. I didn't deserve them. I didn't protect them. I wasn't there for them.

Taking a deep breath, I strapped my shield to my hand.

I exited my room and saw Tony staring through the window.

Tony... He has lost too many people he cared about as well. Yet he never abandoned hope all this time.

"Hey Capsicle.", Tony said looking at my direction.

My instant reaction was to wrap him in a hug.

"Uh.... Cap what is this? I mean why-?"

"I am sorry Tony. I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I-"

" Woah, Cap it's okay. Look whatever happened, happened. I mean I was mad but I'm not anymore. I understood why you did it. Let's just put the past behind us and focus on getting everyone back.", Tony said hugging me back.

"He's right you know.."

"Jeez Nat, how long have you been standing there?", I said wondering if she heard the entire thing.

She didn't say anything and instead smirked at us. Of course she heard the entire thing she is Nat.

"Look Steve, you have been through too much and well it's natural to act this way. You haven't exactly had a proper chance to mourn. Instead of mourning you just shaved of your beard.", Nat said while stealing a glance at Clint or should I say Ronin.

"Wait he shaved I thought Thanos snapped his beard out of existence as well.", Tony said with a slight humor in his tone.

"Oh haha that hilarious." I said rolling my eyes at them.

"I hate to interrupt this happy, wonderful and weird meeting but we have to go. We have a world to save. Or should I say avenge or whatever . ", The raccoon who I think his name is rocket said.

"He's right."

"Jeez Thor, is it me or does everyone love appearing from the shadows today."

Everyone, including me, laughed even though the joke Tony just said wasn't even that funny. It was nice to hear the compound filled with that noise. We needed a change even though it lasted for a few moments.

I look around and I see that maybe I haven't lost everything. I mean yeah I lost half of my family but the other half is right here. With me. Yeah we all lost something but no matter what we will pick ourselves back up and fight.

And we will get the other half back no matter the cost. Because if we can't protect the universe, you'll be damn right that we will avenge it....

Whatever it takes.


End file.
